


ridiculously good communication

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [33]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, albert is the best best man ever, race is a lil nervous boi, sprace, yes Albert is race’s best man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: albert convinces race to talk to spot about his nerves





	ridiculously good communication

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people!!  
i really enjoy this chapter bc i think it’s cute and we love healthy communication in this household  
hope y’all enjoy!!

<strike></strike> Race awoke, for the third time this week, to his phone buzzing. Answering phone calls felt like all he’d been doing for years, but, when you were getting married in week, that was a consequence, he supposed.

“Hello?” He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Spot rolled over and ran a hand over his face.

“Hey,” Albert’s voice floated over the line. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Race’s mind is absolutely not working, and he just stares at his wall as he tries to work it out. “Twenty for what?”

A frustrated huff. “Racetrack Higgins, I reminded you of this eight times this week. You have your last tux fitting before the wedding, and I’m not letting you miss it.” Albert explained, and then yelled a string of very Brooklyn curses at a car that passed him. “Come on, hop of Spottie’s dick and get dressed.”

“Ick, Albert, what the fuck?” Race mumbled at his best man, but rolled out of bed and started for his closet, pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder.

Spot sat up in bed. “Where are you going?” He groaned.

“I have my last tux fitting, babydoll, it won’t take long.” Race responded, tugging on a sweatshirt and jeans.

“Come give me a kiss before you go.” Spot said, holding his arms out.

“Ew.” Albert said from across the line, as Race leaned down to kiss Spot sweetly.

“Do you think I should shower?” Race asked, rushing into the bathroom.

A pause. And then, “How bad to you smell?” Albert asked.

Race shrugged. “I smell normal.”

“Then no.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up.” Race informed, snorting slightly. “See you in a few.”

A short, “Yup.” from Albert, and the line cut off.

As promised, Albert sent him four texts in a row twenty minutes later, and Race shoved his feet in his shoes and hurried out of the apartment, yelling a goodbye to Spot. The elevator was, once again, out of order, so he was panting by the time he slid into Albert’s SUV—Daisy, he demanded everyone call her by her name—and shut the door.

“I have a question.” Albert said, instead of a greeting, peeling well over the speed limit into the street.

Race glanced down at his phone. “What’s up?”

“Are you taking his name, or is he taking yours?”

“We’re hyphenating, Albert, it’s twenty nineteen.” Race snorted. “Imma be Antonio Conlon-Higgins.”

“Ooh.” Albert shivered. “I just got chills.”

Race burst into laughter, throwing his head back, and shut his eyes.

“So.” Albert said, when Race was standing on the podium at the tailor’s and staring into the mirror. “As your best man, it’s my job to ask—how ya feeling?”

“About what?” Race asked, adjusting the sleeves.

Albert rolled his eyes. “About getting married, Einstein.” He chuckled.

Race shrugged, looking down, and Albert went quiet. “I don’t know.” He said finally, raking a hand through his hair. He didn’t, in all honesty. He thought about marrying Spot and he got excited, because it was Spot. And he hadn’t thought about backing out, didn’t think it was possible for him to, but it was natural to be worried. A lot of things came with being married. Like, what if Spot suddenly decided in two years that he’d made the wrong decision in choosing Race? What if one of them died tragically in a biking accident and left the other alone?

“What don’t you know about?” Albert asked easily, not pressing or accusing. He was one of the few people who knew how to really talk to Race—the only other’s being Maya, Spot, and Davey. But Davey knew how to talk to everyone.

Another shrug. “Lots of things.”

“Spot?” He questioned quietly.

Race shook his head firmly, a gentle little smile on his face. “No. No, Spot’s the one thing I haven’t worried about this entire time.”

Albert looked up at him. “So what are you worrying about?”

Race exhaled through his lips until they flapped together stupidly. “I don’t know.” He said again. And then, “I guess I’m just nervous. It’s an enormous change, y’know? Like—husbands. That’s way more than boyfriends. What if we can’t handle taxes? Or babies? Oh, God, what if I lose my ring?”

“Take a breath.” Albert advised quickly. Race did as told, and he went on. “Race, in the nicest way possible, you were shit at boys before Spot. You had the worst dating history I had ever seen.” Race managed a weak smile. “But ever since you’ve been with Spot... I don’t know, you two seem like the steadiest relationship I’ve ever known. You know how to handle things, including anything that might happen during your marriage.”

Race sighed. “I don’t know, I guess.”

Albert looked calmly up at him. “Maybe you should talk to Spot about this.” He offered. “Keep that trend of ridiculously good communication.”

A snort as Race shucked the blazer from his shoulders. “Yeah, I probably should.”

Albert leaned back, apparently satisfied with his work, and Race threw a cuff link at him.

—

“Hi, babydoll.” Race greeted as he stepped into the apartment, immediately seeing Spot hunched over the kitchen table in front of his computer. His fingers flew over the keyboard quickly. 

“Hi, love.” Spot said distractedly. “How was the thingy?”

“Good.” Race said, and sat on the sofa, still looking at his fiancé. “Can I talk to you for a sec, though?”

Spot looked up, caught sight of Race’s serious, slightly nervous face, and nodded. “Course, bubba.” He stood from his seat to sit beside Race on the couch, grabbing his hand. “What’s wrong?”

Race looked down at their entwined fingers worriedly. Moment of truth. “Are you kinda nervous?” He murmured, so quietly he could barely hear himself.

Spot was silent for a moment, and then he chuckled a little. “Well, yeah.” He said plainly, and Race felt the bubble of stress in his stomach deflate gratefully. “We’re getting married, we totally have grounds to be nervous.”

“Oh thank God.” Race breathed, falling forward until his brow rested against Spot’s thigh, one hand pressed over his own heart.

Spot laughed. “As long as you’re not nervous about me...” He said after a moment, some fear seeping into his tone.

Race bolted up and shook his head. “No! No, of course not, never. It’s just...”

“A big change.” They said in tandem, and then grinned at each other.

Spot took his other hand. “I’m not used to loving people,” he started, so slowly. “I mean, I love Jack and Medda and all of our friends, but—but none of them mean something to me the way you do.” His face was beet red, eyes boring a hole into the couch, but Race was grinning. “And this sounds quite weird, because I can’t find the right words to any degree, but... I know that we can figure it out, because if we couldn’t, you wouldn’t make me feel this way.” He smiled slightly. “I mean... you’re it, Race.” He shrugged, and broke into a blinding grin. “You’re all there is for me.”

Race smiled shyly. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it.” Spot snorted, brushing a curl out of Race’s eyes.

“I didn’t know...” he chuckled mirthlessly. “I didn’t know if you were going to wake up in two years and decide you made the wrong decision.”

“Never.” Spot assured, chuckling at even the idea. “Literally never.”

Race grinned. “Okay, good.” He laughed, and then leaned in Spot’s side. “We can totally do this.”

Spot kissed the side of his head. “Hell yeah we can.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Spot!”

“I love you too, bubba.”

**Author's Note:**

> awww, they love each other  
i am still a touch ‘on the mend’ so i apologize if my upload is on the fritz, i still love y’all vv much  
be happy because why be upset? it’s a beautiful day outside. somewhere in the world, there might be a flower shaped like queen elizabeth, so be joyous.  
<333


End file.
